


Question Time.

by StrifeAlmighty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And not realize something was up?, How the hell did Loki birth a horse?, Implied Loki/other, Implied Tony/Steve - Freeform, Mild Language, Or did he think that every Asguardian does it?, Other, Parle Productions, Some Assembly Required, really though how the hell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrifeAlmighty/pseuds/StrifeAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has some questions. Loki is uncooperative and moody.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by a Ustream from Parle Productions and their amazing series, Some Assembly Required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This subject is from a stream I watched. The general gist of this belongs to them.  
> I tweaked it so that it would make sense without the video. :)  
> If I owned these characters, Loki would be King of the Universe.

"According to the internet, you have a horse child."

"Tony, I don't have children."

"No, no, it says right here. Slay-Slei...Slepnir? What kind of a name is Slepnir?"

"I wouldn't know, because I don't have children."

"Then why does it say you do?"

"I don't know. They're making it up."

"Oh! Oh. Ooooooh. apparently you also have a Snake-beast child, a werewolf-thing child, and OHMYGOD, that extremely unattractive...... skeleton....thing.....did you create that? eurgh."

"I. DO. NOT. HAVE. CHILDREN. ANTHONY. STARK."

"Whoa, whoa, resorting to full names? You apparently have six children. No idea what the other two are, don't think I want to know either. But what the internet says must be true. Also, an entire religion clearly says you have spawned six offspring in various animal forms, you sly blue man."

"*sigh*"

"Ok, it says here that you are the _mother_  of the mutated-horse, but the _father_ of the others. Did you give birth to a horse? More to the point, how did you give birth to a horse?"

"Religion is not necessarily true, it distorts and twists the truth sometimes beond recognition...."

"Look at me and answer yes or no to this statement. I, Loki whateverthing, was fucked by a horse."

"Laufeyson. Loki Laufeyson."

"OK, fine, I Loki Laufeyson was fucked by a horse."

"No."

"I, Loki Laufeyson, fucked a horse and managed to get pregnant."

"NO."

"I loki laufeyson turned into a horse and was fucked by another horse."

".....Half truth, really I have no idea how it got twisted to that-"

"Wait, what, what half of that was the truth half?"

"-"

"I Loki Laufeyson turned into a horse."

"Yes."

"I Loki Laufeyson, in the form of a horse, had sexy time with another horse.

".......no....."

"Loki?"

"I refuse to answer your stupid questions pertaining to children that aren't mine."

"Lo-kii? Did you have sex with a horsey?"

"No. I absolutely, categorically did not ha- Tony why is there a half-naked picture of Steven on your computer screen?"

"What? No, there isn't any picture of Steve anywhere on or near my software, half naked or-or fully clothed or whatever."

"Tony?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not hate Hela, she is badass.  
> Ok, so Parle are an amazing group of cosplayers based in England.  
> They do multiple series such as Demyx Time, Some assembly Required, and Stuck in Savannah.  
> Google them. It is worth it.


End file.
